Torn In between
by GeMaNgEl007
Summary: [COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE] Faye is going out with Vicious. Vicious is beating on Faye! Is there anyone who can save her? I suck at summary's! Much better than it seems..so just read it ok!
1. Why?

**Torn in between** _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters even though I wish I did ....

On to the story

Faye lifted up her shirt and sighed at the purple bruises on her stomach and ribs. She touched them gently and winced in pain! Why does he have to do this to me? Faye asked herself as she made her way to "his" bed and lay down, curled up into a tight ball. Faye was so exhausted, she had, had a long painful day her boyfriend, Vicious had seen her talking to Spike Spiegel and laughing with him which pissed him off!

Flashback

_Faye was on her way to the mall to buy some new shoes when she saw a friend of hers in a coffee shop eating a bagel and sipping some coffee and decided to go and say hi. "Spike!" Spike looked up and smiled when he saw who it was that called him "Faye! How are you?" He asked beckoning her to join him. Faye slid in across from him and smiled "I'm good! You?" Spike made a face "Haven't really caught any good bounty's!" Faye raised her eyebrow "What I mean is, there all easy catches!" Faye laughed "Is that so?" before Spike could respond Vicious walked in drawing a lot of attention, especially from the women. Faye tensed up but turned to greet him "Hey honey!" Vicious didn't smile "Where have you been?!" he demanded shooting darts at Spike "I-I went to the mall!" Faye started to stutter. Spike raised his eyebrow at this and looked up at Vicious. Vicious's jaw clenched "Well then.. We have important things to do so.. Come along Faye!" Without so much as a nod to Spike he spun around and walked towards the exit. Spike looked at Faye with a worried look on his face "How is he treating you?" He asked, Faye forced a smile on her face "He treats me just fine Spike!" "You sure?" He pressed "Yes! He's-"Faye was cut off by Vicious's booming voice "Now Faye!" Faye's smile disappeared "Goodbye!" and before Spike could speak Faye walked out the door of the shop with Vicious._

_"Why were you speaking to him?" Vicious demanded as soon as they were in his car Faye once again forced a smile on her face "Because...Honey, he's a friend of mine!" "Bullshit!" he snapped Faye looked up at him "What?" Vicious then slapped her in her face causing her head to hit the car window "Don't you EVER lie to me again! Do you understand?!!" Faye was shaking and crying now "I-I w-wasn't l-lying to you!" Faye stammered trying to control her sobs. Vicious pulled into the garage and got out of the car slamming it hard..._

End Flashback

Faye woke up at the feel of something warm beside her. Drawn to the warmth Faye snuggled up closer to it and moaned.

Vicious turned as he felt Faye's arms wrap around his waist and smiled to himself, "Still can't get enough can you?!" Vicious smirked, Faye's only response was her resting her head on his chest. Vicious wrapped his strong arms around her slender shoulders and started stroking her hair.

Faye enjoyed it when they were like this.. Cuddling, instead of fighting. "Listen Vicious...I really wasn't lying to you-"Faye suddenly stopped as she felt Vicious tense up. He stopped stroking her hair and grabbed it and forcefully yanked her head up so that she was looking at him, "Vicious!" Faye was scared again, she was already in so much pain she didn't know if she could take anymore beatings. Vicious focused his dark eyes on hers "You lied to me when you said you went to the mall!" Faye's eyes grew wide "No!" she felt tears start to form in her eyes, Vicious however smirked at this "I don't think you'll ever do that again will you?" He asked calmly Faye started to sob, and he took her by the shoulders and shook her, "WILL YOU?!!" Faye shook her head furiously and her chest heaved with her sobs "There now, shhh," he whispered as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around a very scared Faye, and started stroking her hair again.

"NOOOOO!" Spike wailed as he lost his favorite watch to his partner Jet Black. They were playing their famous card game and as you can see Spike was not a happy camper! Jet laughed and held out his hand like a little child expecting candy! "Come on now Spike don't be a sore loser! Hand it over!" Spike growled but handed over the watch "It won't fit you anyway!" Jet raised his eyebrows "Yeah that's true!" Spike looked at him stupidly "What are you going to do with it then?" Jet stood up and walked to the front door of the ship and smirked, without turning around he said, "I'm selling this baby!" Spike jumped up from where he was sitting "YOUR WHAT?!!" Jet smiled widely "Foods running low!" "Aww come on Jet! I wanted to talk to you about something anyway!" Jet raised his eyebrows and turned to face Spike "Well can't it wait?" Spike shot Jet his deadliest glare. "Ok, ok, sheesh!" Jet mumbled holding up his hands as if he were surrendering and walked back over to the couch sitting down. "What is it?" Spike clasped his hands together "I'm worried about Faye!" Jet tilted his head to the side "Worried? What do you mean worried?" Spike scooted forward "Well you know she's going out with that son-of-a-bitch Vicious right?!" Jet sighed "Yeah.. I never thought Faye would leave us for that evil bastard!" Spike just shook his head slowly "Anyway I saw her earlier and we were having a nice conversation-"Jet interrupted Spike by raising his hand "Whoa wait a minute! You saw her today?" Spike nodded, "And your just now telling me?!" Spike's eyes grew wide "How is she?" Spike frowned "Anyway!! We were having a nice conversation and suddenly that bastard walked in and I swear this look of fear crept up on her face!" Jet then raised his eyebrow "Fear?" Spike nodded his head "Like she was afraid that he saw us talking.. Like she was afraid of him!" They were both silent for a minute and suddenly Ed came dancing up to them "Faye-Faye!! Where is sheeee?" The two men looked up at her "Not here Ed!" Jet said with a little annoyance in his voice Ed's face fell and she walked away with her shoulders slumped "Ed misses Faye-Faye..." and with that Ed left sighing loudly leaving Spike and Jet in silence.

"No! Vicious! STOOOOP!!" Faye tried to push her abusive lover off of her and in return getting a slap in the face. "Don't ever say no to me!" Faye whimpered but didn't say a word, Vicious placed a forceful kiss on her lips, he grabbed her hair and snatched her head back and kissed her neck and sucked and nipped at her tender flesh gently, causing Faye to moan lightly, with his free hand he tried to pry her legs open which she kept closed tightly Vicious grew tired of this and growled angrily "Open your legs!" Faye glared up at Vicious "I don't wanna do this!" Vicious punched her angrily on the side of her face she could feel it instantly swell "Ugh!" Vicious crawled off of Faye "Jeez! Your so ugly now! Lucky you! I'm no longer turned on!" and with that he turned over to go to sleep. Faye stumbled out of bed and walked over to her dresses and started pulling her clothes on "Where are you going?" Faye turned to see Vicious staring at her through one opened eye. "I need some fresh air," Faye replied softly, Vicious got up and walked over to Faye "I'm sorry Faye!" and with that he wrapped his strong arms around her. Faye just stood there motionless as he kissed her face as he gently stroked her back. "Your beautiful" Faye looked up at him and slowly returned his hug, Vicious gently kissed the tip of her nose "Why'd you say I was ugly then?" he sighed "I was just mad baby, I love you, nothing can make you ugly in my eyes!" Faye buried her face in his bare chest and sighed. Vicious lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

Faye sighed as she sat down under a tree in a park, the next day, with sunglasses. "Why do I always forgive him?" she asked herself as she pulled a romance novel out of her backpack. "Hey there stranger!" Faye looked up into the friendly eyes of Spike and smiled "Hey there space cowboy!" Spike faked a frown "I'm a goddamn man!" he growled with fake anger. Faye laughed "Oh I'm sorry please forgive me!" Spike laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Faye beamed happily "Whutcha readin'?" Spike asked curiously, sitting down next to her Indian style. Faye handed him her book, which Spike took and snorted at "This is so sappy! 'You Take My Breath Away'" Spike flipped through some pages and slapped his forehead in laughter "'The rain thudded ever so lightly on the roof...our love-making was so wonderful'-This stuff is so stupid!" Spike rolled on his side in laughter and received a hard whack in the ribs by Faye! Faye pouted and snatched the book away from Spike "Yeah well...I like them!" Spike sat up still slightly laughing "Its funny Faye...You never struck me as the type to like this stuff!" Faye shook her head slowly "I never use to like them..." Spike tilted his head to the side "Why the sudden change of- hey! How can you read with sunglasses?" Spike reached out to take them off "Spike NO-"to late! The glasses were off and Spike was gaping at the big bruise on her face. Faye closed her eyes tightly as he took her face into his hands "What happened?" he asked caressing her face gently with his thumbs. Faye snatched her head away and stood up forcing a smile on her face "Nothing happened!" and with that she ran away! "FAYE!" Spike stood up as Faye stopped and turned towards him "Its not your business Spike!" she shouted back at him and continued to run. "Damn!" Spike muttered "If that bastards hurting her..." His voice trailed off as he spotted Faye's backpack still on the ground where she once sat.

Faye sighed as she reached her house "Damn it! I forgot my backpack!" Just as Faye was about to turn around she heard a very disturbing sound coming from inside the house.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Well how do you like? Not bad for my first FanFic huh? Please R&R! Should I stop or should I continue? Its your choice! Gimme those nice reviews!!


	2. Do I love you?

Torn In Between A Cowboy Bebop Fic

Disclaimer: Once again I must say, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the character's in this story!

**Faye sighed as she reached her house "Damn it! I forgot my backpack!" Just as Faye was about to turn around she heard a very disturbing sound coming from inside the house.**

_Chapter2: Do I love you?_

"OH YES! VICIOUS RIGHT THERE!! YESSSS!!" Vicious pumped his hips faster and harder moaning both him and his fuck buddy sweaty from their lovemaking.

"Oh my god!" Vicious groaned and craned his neck to see Faye standing in the doorway covering her mouth with her small hand and with tear stained cheeks. Vicious pulled away from his little whore and wrapped a sheet around his waist

"Your home early Faye," "Yeah way to early!" His little whore piped up "Shut the fuck up!" he snapped angrily turning his glare on her which made her shrink back into the couch. Faye was starting to sway on her feet and what was even worse was Spike suddenly appeared behind Faye and pulled her into his arms steadying her "Are you ok-?" Spike stopped suddenly as he saw what was before him

a naked Vicious and a very naked slut! "What the fuck are you doing here?" Vicious snapped at a very angry and surprised Spike,

"I was gonna return Faye's backpack but don't try to deflect the attention away from you," Vicious was now very pissed "Damn you Spike Spiegel!"

Faye suddenly felt anger build up in her "You son-of-a-bitch!" a now shocked Vicious and Spike directed their attention towards Faye. "You beat me up! You treat me like shit! And you've got the nerve to cheat on me?!"

Faye pulled away from an even angrier Spike and walked up to Vicious "So he does beat you!" Spike growled in a low voice. Vicious smirked.

"Yeah I sure do.. But only when she deserves it.. Like now!" and with that he grabbed Faye and threw her to the ground totally ignoring the fact that his sheet had fallen to the ground. Spike rushed towards Faye before Vicious could get to her pulled her up from the ground and placed her behind him protectively in all of the excitement they never saw "the whore" get up, get her clothes and quietly leave the house.

"That's it Vicious" Faye said through clenched teeth "That's the last time you're ever going to hurt me! I'm DONE!"

Spike could see Vicious jaw clench and enjoyed saying what he was going to say next. "Fayes coming to live with me." He glanced behind him real quick to see Faye's eyes go wide "Like hell she is!" Vicious barked "She's staying right here were she belongs!"

Spike surprised himself with the anger that was built up inside him "She belongs where people actually care for her! Where she can live in peace! Where she doesn't have to be afraid if she does something wrong!" Faye clenched the back of Spikes shirt and smiled to herself

"I wanna go with Spike," Vicious glared hatefully at Spike and Faye "Fine then take your little tramp and leave!" Spike took Faye's hand and turned to leave "Oh and by the way..." Spike turned towards Vicious his usual Spike Spiegel smirk spreading across his face "Your coming up a little too short between the legs to be such a bastard." And with that they were gone.

"WERE HOOOME!" Spike sang as they walked back into the "Bebop" Jet looked up from the T.V "We?" he asked raising an eyebrow,

"Now presenting...drum role please!.. Our own Miss Faye Valentine!" and with that Faye walked in with a smile on her face. Jet stood up "Faye!" Ed poked her head into the room and screamed in happiness

"FAYE PERSON!" And with that she ran up to Faye and wrapped her arms around her slender waist Faye patted the young fourteen year old girls head and beamed

"I missed you too Ed." Even Jet gave Faye a big fatherly hug "We've missed ya," Faye returned the hug eagerly. It felt so good to receive sincere affection "Hey what happened to your face?" Jet asked concerned and touched the side of her face gently "I'll explain later," Faye whispered and gently pulled away.

Jet nodded and walked back over to the couch "Faye-Faye?" Faye looked at Ed "Yes?"  
"Ed is curious.. Where is Faye's luggage?" It took Faye a few seconds to comprehend what Ed was asking her but when she did she gasped and turned to Spike who had ditched his shirt "Spike! My stuff!"

Spike shook his head "Forget about it. We'll take you shopping for some more things tomorrow, I don't want you going back over there anymore!" Faye nodded and hugged Spike tightly "Thank you." This really spiked Jets interest.

"Uhh... Ed why don't you go and find out some more info about our next bounty ok?" "Yes sir!" and with that Ed spread her arms like a plane and ran out of the room making airplane sounds

"Ok what's going on?" Jet demanded Faye sat down on the couch and sighed. Spike sat down across from them and frowned "You want me to tell him?" Faye shook her head gently "No.. Its ok... I should tell him" Jet was about to burst with curiosity "Tell me what?!" Faye turned toward Jet and sighed again

"This past year I've been with Vicious has been hell," Jet raised his eyebrows "Hell?" Faye nodded. "Vicious.. He... Would-" Spike couldn't take it anymore

"He would beat her!" Jet jumped up from the couch "WHAAT?!! That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!" Faye pulled Jet back down and shook her head "I just don't want anything to do with him." Jet nodded understandingly

"Well at least tell me you kicked his ass Spike!" Spike looked away sheepishly "Uh.. Well.. You see... Uh..." "He didn't." Faye finished for him "Why the hell not?!" Jet demanded "I just wanted to get her as far away from there as possible," Spike replied in his own defense. Jet nodded "Ok I can understand that.. But what I don't understand is, if Vicious has beat you before why didn't you just come to us?"

Faye bowed her head "I was afraid you wouldn't want me back," Spike spoke up "Why would we not want you back?" Faye looked at him and laughed bitterly. "I thought you would be mad at me because I left you guys for Vicious!" Jet sat back on the couch

"We were upset and disappointed that you would make a choice like that, but we would have never turned you away Faye!" Faye nodded "I know that now, and I'm sorry guys! I was just blinded by sweet words, a handsome face and money." Spike turned up his face

"Sweet words? Vicious? Yeah right!" Faye snapped her head in Spikes direction "He didn't start out hurting me you know..."

Flashback

_Faye laughed gleefully as Vicious lifted her into his strong arms and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. "I love you so much Vicious!" Faye cooed in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too," Vicious set Faye down gently and kissed the bridge of her nose smiling. "Faye listen I want you to come live with me" Faye's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Vicious nodded his head "Yes...I love you and you obviously love me right?" Faye nodded her head vigorously, "Ok then so I want you to live with me" A smile spread across Faye's face but disappeared just as quickly as it came. "I cant..." Vicious frowned "Why not?" Faye bowed her head, "I'm a bounty hunter, I work and live with my partners Spike and Jet. Our relationship is forbidden!" Tears sprang into Faye's eyes as she spoke those truth-full words. Vicious pulled Faye close to him and started stroking her hair. "I don't care about that! Faye I love you!" Faye closed her eyes and leaned into him deep in thought. "You want me to leave my crew?" Vicious held Faye out at arms length. "Faye if you love me, you'd do anything to be with me...even if it meant leaving your crew." Faye looked up at her lover with wide eyes and slowly nodded._

End Flashback

"Yeah that was when you left us...Its funny you would never think Vicious would say words like that." Jet smirked. Faye nodded slowly, "Yeah he was very sweet!" Spike rolled his eyes "Humph! Well, when did Romeo have an ass-hole relapse and start beating you?" Faye closed her eyes and leaned beck against the couch and sighed deeply "It started about two-months into the relationship...."

Flashback

_"Faye hurry up! We're going to be late for the damn dinner party!" Faye stepped out of the bathroom in decked out in boy-shorts and a tank top her typical pajamas. Vicious looked her up and down "Why the hell aren't you ready yet?" Faye slumped down on their bed "I'm not feeling well Vicious...I wanna stay home!" Vicious rolled his eyes at Faye's whining "What's wrong with you now?" Faye frowned "What do you mean what's wrong with me now? You make it seem as if I'm always complaining!" Vicious returned her frown. "You are always complaining, how your crew was able to take it I don't know!" Angry at her lovers words she stood up and slapped him hard across the face "You don't talk to me like that!" Vicious slowly turned his head towards Faye and backhanded her hard causing her to fall down on the bed. Faye held her cheek gently and looked up at Vicious shocked and with tears in her eyes. "You hit me!" Vicious cocked his head to side and smirked "You deserved it!" and with that he fixed his tie and turned around about to walk away, "I'm not going with you to your stupid stuck up dinner party!" Vicious stopped and turned his death glare on Faye "Oh your going!" Faye widened her eyes "Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do!" Vicious walked over to her and yanked her to her feet "I'll tell you exactly what to do! You see your living in my house, not the other way around!" Faye's eyes grew wide "You're house? You told me this was our house!" Vicious threw head back and laughed "Your funny Faye!" Faye clenched her jaw and growled. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Vicious slapped her hard across her face but didn't let her fall, he held her up and kneed her in the stomach. Faye fell to her knees and coughed. Vicious looked down at her and shook his head and snorted "You know what? I'll go by myself tonight, you take a nice warm bath and take a nap...I love you!"_

End Flashback

Jet and Spike listened in silence as Faye told them everything. Spike stood up and sat next Faye and slid his arm over her shoulders pulling her close and kissed her forehead "Don't worry Faye I-We, won't let him hurt you again!" Jet nodded his head "Your damn right we won't!" Jet growled. Faye looked up into Spikes kind eyes and felt herself start to relax. Was she falling in love with Spike Spiegle?

To be continued

**AN: Well there you go, the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long to put this up! I have a cold and feel like shyt! Thanks for the nice reviews! You have no idea how it makes me feel! R&R people! Now I'mma take my sick ass back to bed! **


	3. Discontinued

Torn In Between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm going to discontinue this story I'm not getting enough reviews.. I'm not going to keep writing this if you guys don't like it. So if you guys really want more, then I wan't more reviews...I'm going to wait another 2 weeks, but if I don't have at least 14 reviews then I'm going to stop it. Or maybe someone will convince me to continue. But don't fret I will be posting more fanfiction. **

**Sorry GeMaNgEl007 **


	4. Another AN

Another A/N:

Hey Guyz! I am soooo sorry its taking me so long to put up the next chapter! I just wan't you all to know, I have not abandoned this story! And I will have it up soon! Oh and today 12/03/04 is my birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! Lol and thanks to all who have reviewed and read my story I LOVE YOU GUYZ!!

GA007


	5. In Your Warm Embrace

Torn In Between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm really sorry its taken me soooooo long to put this up! I'm making this one extra, EXTRA LOOOOONG so enjoy! And once again thank you all who have encouraged me to continue this! Mwaaa luv ya! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters blah, blah, blah!

**"Don't worry Faye I-We, won't let him hurt you again!" Jet nodded his head "Your damn right we won't!" Jet growled. Faye looked up into Spikes kind eyes and felt herself start to relax. Was she falling in love with Spike Spiegle?**

**_Chapter 3: In Your Warm Embrace._**

"Hurry up Faye, Damn!" Spike growled as banged on the door of the bathroom impatiently. Faye had been in the shower for a half an hour already, and Spike for one was feeling funky!

Faye opened the door and smiled at a scowling Spike Spiegle "Mornin' sunshine."

And with that walked past him humming a sweet mellow tune. Spike immediately felt himself start to relax. It was great having Faye home again.

Faye lay sprawled out on the couch later on that night, and felt herself relax, it really felt good to be around people who cared about her.

The whole atmosphere was peaceful, with Ed running around acting stupid, Ein barking happily,

Spike sitting around in his boxers smoking a cigarette,

Jet reading old playboy magazines with a wicked grin on his face- yep very peaceful it was!

Faye closed her eyes about to doze off when suddenly Ed flung herself on top of Faye and buried her face between the nook of her neck.

"Faye-Faye! What are you getting Ed for Christmas?" A confused expression appeared on Faye's pretty face.

"Christmas?" Jet looked up from his magazine, "Oh yeah that's right, Christmas is coming up soon!" Spike smirked at this "Christmas is just a stupid Holiday if you ask me."

Faye smiled at this "On the contrary Spiky dear, Christmas is a very joyful holiday. It brings together friends and family."

Ed muttered something under her breath and sighed contently in Faye's arms. Faye looked down at the little red head who had made herself comfortable in her arms and smiled happily.

Spike looked at Faye and smiled "Ok babe your right…I just never had a good Christmas before…" Spike's voice trailed off as his past flashed before his eyes.

"You alright Spike?" Jets concerned voice entered his painful thoughts. Spike shook his head and forced a smile on his face, "Yeah, um…I'm sorry guys but I'm crashing, goodnight." Spike stood up and walked out of the room with Ein following close behind him.

"Hey Ed…You should probably go to bed too….Ed?" Faye looked down to see Ed had fallen asleep in her arms Jet chuckled "Aww, now ain't that cute!"

Faye sighed, "A little help here Jet," Jet smiled and walked up to Faye and an unconcious Ed and scooped her up into his big strong arms and carried her out.

"Goodnight Faye!" Faye lifted her hand and waved. Faye reached over the side of the couch and picked up one of her fashion magazines,

when suddenly she heard someone knock on the door of the "bebop" Faye looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the television and it read 9:45 PM.

Faye sighed and stood up as the knocking turned to banging "Alright, alright! Sheesh!" She opened the door and gasped at who stood before her.

Spike stared up at his ceiling and sighed "Why can't I just share Ed's happiness in everything?" Spike turned over on his stomach and thought of Faye's happy face and smiled to himself.

She's so pretty and delicate, but…she didn't have her usual go-to-hell attitude anymore, she was a completely different person and Spike didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

He couldn't stop thinking about her! Ever since he saw her at the coffee shop he couldn't get her out of his mind. Spike sat up when he heard Faye scream from the living room.

"Get off of me!" Vicious slapped Faye square across her face and grabbed her wrist tightly "Bitch! Don't you ever tell me what to do!"

Faye whimpered but continued to struggle with Vicious "Why are you here?" Vicious smirked "Oh come on now Faye dear, did you really think I would let you go that easily?"

Faye trembled violently "Spike!" Vicious frowned at this "Spike? Have you really developed feelings for that bastard?"

Faye cried out as she felt the delicate bones in her wrist grind together "Vicious please! Your hurting me!" Vicious smiled. "Good,"

"Let go of her fucker!" Faye turned to see Spike standing in the doorway looking like he was ready to kill

"Ah.. Spike, so nice for you to join us!" Vicious smirked. Spike growled, "Why are you here Vicious? You come to receive that ass-whooping you deserve?"

Vicious threw his head back and laughed. "Spike!" Spike looked at Faye standing there helplessly and felt himself grow even more angry.

"Spike, he's high!" Spike raised his eyebrow at this, "Damn I was hoping to fight him at his best…Oh well!" Faye yanked her wrist free from Vicious and ran over to Spike, who placed her behind him protectively.

"Oh so you wanna fight?" Vicious slumped against the doorframe. Spike cracked his knuckles and laughed "This should be fun!"

Faye backed up and bumped into Jet who was just coming out of his room to see what all the noise was about.

"What the hell?" Spike and Faye turned around and saw Jet scratching his head "Vicious?" Vicious smirked "Nice to see you again Jet,"

Jet's jaw clenched "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Spike pushed Jet back "No, this is my fight." Jet looked at Spike and nodded "Whoa wait a sec guys!" Spike and Jet looked down at Faye

"Did you forget he's high?" Spike growled in frustration "I don't give a shit! He hurt you and now he's gonna pay!"

Vicious smirked and slightly wobbled as he made his way over to Spike,

Spike balled his hands into fist and turned towards Vicious ready to punch his face in. Vicious stopped in front of Spike and started to sway as he threw a punch that missed spikes face by

about 5 inches. Spike smirked, Faye gasped and Jet threw his head back and roared with laughter. Vicious cursed under his breath as he saw 3 Spikes smirking at him.

Spike raised his fist and was to smash Vicious face in when suddenly Vicious fell onto his ass cursing up a storm Spike raised his hand and scratched his head when suddenly Vicious went out cold.

Faye's eyebrow raised and she let out a breath and shook her head she was exhausted and she was glad there wasn't a fight. She walked over to the couch and slumped down, and watched as Jet and Spike carried Vicious's unconscious body out of the bebop.

_Faye laughed as she and Spike spun around in circles in a beautiful valley filled with wildflowers and roses and luscious green grass. Spike grabbed Faye and pulled her into his strong arms, Faye sighed contently and lay her head on his shoulder and the next thing she knew they were both laying down on the soft grass kissing letting the gentle breeze caress and comfort them Faye sighed as she allowed Spike's tongue entrance into her sweet mouth "Spike, I love you!" she gasped as he started sucking her neck and moaned as his hand made its was up her white breezy dress, "I love you too…Angel…" Faye felt herself tense. There was only one person who use to call her Angel…Vicious. he looked down at her and gave her an evil smirk Faye's eyes grew wide as Spike's handsome face turned into the horrible evil face of Vicious, he straddled her and started to kiss her bruisingly Faye started to struggle underneath him, he placed his hand on her neck and started to squeeze hard and with his free hand he started pulling at the straps of her sleeveless white dress Faye tried to gasp for breath as he squeezed her neck hard and pulled down the top of her dress exposing her perfect breasts, "Vicious no! Don't do this to me!"_

Spike sat up in his bed as he heard a funny noise coming from Faye's room. He quickly got up and walked out of his room to see what was going on with "his" Faye.

Spike made his way into Faye's room and heard her sobs as she trembled in her bed, alarmed now Spike hurried down to her side and started shaking her gently "Faye!"

Faye's eyes popped open and she sat up in her bed sobbing hysterically "Faye its alright shhh…" Spike gathered Faye into his arms and started stroking her silky hair,

Faye wrapped her slender arms around Spikes waist and buried her face in his bare chest, "Oh Spike it was horrible!" Spike tightened his arms around her shoulders as she trembled more violently.

"He was all over me! It started out perfect-why is this happening to me?!" Spike rocked her back and forth and buried his face in her hair and rubbed her back gently "Shhh take it easy, its alright shhh"

Faye gasped for breath and lay her cheek against his smooth chest and sniffed "It was so horrible…" Spike kissed her forehead "It was just a dream Faye"

she pulled away and immediately missed his warmth "No! Spike that wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!" Spike nodded "It was about _him_ wasn't it?" Faye looked down at her hands and nodded and before Spike could blink,

Faye launched herself into his arms again and started sobbing again "He started choking me!" Spike shook his head slightly and quickly wrapped his arms around her again

"Faye trust me he won't come anywhere near you ever again do you hear me?" she nodded weakly "He kissed me so forcefully…he was so rough,"

Faye shuddered in Spike's arms and sighed as she felt Spike gently wipe her tears away.

He was so gentle and Faye couldn't deny the warmth spreading throughout her body, she was definitely in love with the smart-ass sarcastic Spike Speigle for he's showed her more affection

than Vicious ever had in the two years they've been together. "Spike," Faye muttered under her breath "Yes?" Spike moved some strands of hair out of her face "I…I..l-love…you."

Spike stiffened, she didn't just say that! Spike told himself he felt Faye stiffen in his arms "Faye?" She pulled away and glared up at Spike "Just forget it! Never mind what I just said!"

"Faye…Don't be mad…I love you too," Faye raised an eyebrow "Really?" Spike smirked "Of course…its just…I was shocked, you know? Surprised"

Faye scoped his face and slowly a smile crept on her face "I'm so glad!" She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Spike's arms circle her shoulders.

Faye snuggled up in Spikes arms content as a baby and she felt herself starting to fall asleep "Spike…Thank you…" Spike frowned "For what?" no response "Faye?"

he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams Faye.." He kissed her forehead and lay her down gently trying to decide whether or not he should stay the night. He took one look at her face and fell asleep with her.

**A/N: Whew! There you guyz go the 3rd chapter! R&R and tell me if you guyz think I'm moving to fast. I don't really think I am, cuz I'm like a sucker for this gushy romance fluffy shyt! Lol well I'm gonna take a shower luv u all MWAAA!!!!**


	6. Pain And Tears

Torn In Between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

**A/N: ni9htdreame12 thanks for the nice review…I wanted to be spikes woman at the moment myself! Hehe! Umm..And once again thanks to everybody who've read and reviewed my story! It puts a smile on my face every morning when I wake up (believe me that's hard!) and I see that you all enjoy my story! Anyway without further delay on to the story! Squeals in delight **

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters except SPIKE and VICIOUS…SO HOTT j/k I don't own them either throws a temper-tantrum and curses like a sailor

**Spike looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams Faye.." He kissed her forehead and lay her down one look at her face and fell asleep with her. gently trying to decide whether or not he should stay the night. He took**

_Chapter 3: Pain and Tears_

Faye's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight streamed through her curtains and caressed her lovely face.

She tried to sit up but felt a pair of strong arms tighten around her waist for a minute Faye felt nothing but fear and she tensed.

Faye looked down and immediately felt herself relax as she stared into the peaceful sleeping face of her new love….Spike.

Faye once again lay down beside Spike and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed contently as she relived what happened last night. "My prince,"

Faye started to giggle (I know so not like Faye but hey, its my story and I like her like this) She buried her face in the nook of his neck to stifle the her laughter, suddenly she felt hands roaming up the back of her T-shirt and knew her Spike was awake,

"Mornin' sunshine," she whispered, gently giving his neck butterfly kisses. Spike groaned "Not good Faye, not good at all!" Faye smirked and traced her tongue down his neck,

"Is this better?" Spike frowned "No its even worse, damn I won't be able to control myself if you don't stop!" Faye laughed and pulled away from him,

"Ok Spiky dear I'll stop" Spike sat up and cleared his throat "Erm…not..that…I wan't you to stop its just that-" Spike was interrupted by a soft knock on the door "Uh..Faye its Jet..um-"

Faye stood up and went to the door to open it "Hey Jet, good morning!" She hugged him tightly catching Jet off guard "Um…Yeah good morning to you too! Breakfast is ready,"

Jet returned the hug but quickly let go when he looked over her shoulder and saw Spike lying beneath her covers on her bed, now the covers only went up to his waist and from the waist up

he was naked so it looked like he was completely naked and you know with Faye only wearing a baggy T-shirt…"Whoa you and Spike?" Jet started grinning like the devil he was

"You lil devils! Well don't let me cramp your style, continue!" and with that he backed out closing the door behind him.

Faye walked back over to Spike and crawled over him straddling his waist "So, Spike what do you wanna do today?" Faye asked tracing his smooth lips with her finger. Spike kissed the tip of her finger gently and pulled her down so she was laying on top of him,

Faye licked her lips and quickly placed them on Spikes soft lips sighing as she felt Spike's hands slip up her shirt once again, then he quickly grabbed her and switched position so he was on top (A/N oooo i love for a man to take control lol)

Faye smiled gently as she reached up to stroke his soft fluffy green hair and in return getting a soft low growl. Faye smiled as Spike once again lowered his face to Faye's and gently nibbled on her lower lip,

Faye moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sighed as he lifted her shirt and slowly kissed his way down smooching loudly and getting squeals of delight from her,

"Spike…well…umm..I..I was just wondering…" Spike looked up curiously "If you have something to ask me then just ask baby,"

Faye nodded and sighed, "I was just wondering if well…your going to…makelovetome" Faye muttered quickly, Spike shook his head and laughed, "Sorry sweetie I didn't catch that! Listen Faye if your going to be with me, you can't be so shy,"

Faye blushed 10 shades of red. Spike wasn't dumb he knew exactly what she had asked, he

Was just having good time watching her blush and squirm.

"Faye…" Spike smirked and Faye laughed, she was being with silly and she new it, "Spike I just wanted to know if you were gonna make love to me today" Spike's smirk turned into a tender loving smile

"Not today Faye..I want our first time to be special" Faye lay back and imagined her and Spike making love on Christmas Eve and Christmas night, the room gently lit with Christmas lights,

she sighed at the thought and pulled Spike up beside her so they could cuddle until it was time to get up.

)------------------------------(

Faye walked out of her favorite shopping store with her strong little arms full of bags (A/N: Some things never change)

Humming a soft mellow tune Faye made her way down the street feeling a little hungry and very happy. Waving to a couple of friends she knew she made her way into a small diner.

He watched her sit down in a booth he watched as she got very friendly with the waiter. He smirked at this, "The slut," The man felt himself stiffen as Spike Spiegel suddenly appeared and made his way into the diner.

"Hey there stranger." Faye looked up and smiled "Spike! Hey…what are you doing here?" Spike shrugged and slid in across from her "Hungry." Faye laughed "a man of few words."

Spike all of a sudden felt like the luckiest man in the world sitting with his Valentine, and told her so.

He watched as Faye blushed and smiled to himself.

But as he watched her face turn from happy to shock he felt himself become worried and craned his neck to see who's appearance shocked Faye so much, and felt himself stiffen beyond belief as he stared in the beautiful face of his old love…Julia. (A/N: NOOOOO)

'No! It can't be…what's she doing here?' Faye thought frantically 'she's supposed to be dead' Faye looked at Spikes face and felt a deep pain in her heart as so many emotions crossed his face.

Confusion, pain…love. 'He still loves her…' Faye stifled a sob as Julia made her way over to there table and Spike began to tremble, and not of fear.

"Spike long time no see," Julia replied acknowledging only Spike, completely ignoring a teary eyed Faye. "Julia…how?" Julia just smiled a small sad one and touched his shoulder tenderly.

"I've missed you so much Spike," Spike nodded slowly and touched her hand gently "I…I've missed you too Julia!"

Faye let out a sob and just as her milkshake and burger came she jumped up and ran out of the diner leaving her shopping bags.

Spike snatched away from Julia's touch as Faye jumped up and ran out of the diner "Faye!" Spike stood up about to run after her but Julia held onto his arm "Spike…leave her, she'll be fine!"

Spike looked at Julia and shook his head "You don't understand!" Julia shook her head "Is she more important to you than me?" Spike's eyes grew wide "No! I mean Yes…No!!"

He sunk down in his seat and cradled his head in his hands "I don't know Julia," Julia sat down beside Spike and slid her arm around his shoulder,

"Spike…we can put our past behind us, we can be together again," Spike looked at her with pain in his beautiful brown eyes (A/N: they are brown right?) "Julia I love you so much…"

Julia wrapped her arms around Spikes neck and smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"The man" stared through the window at Spike and Julia and felt his blood boil as he watched Faye run out of the diner with tears streaming down her pretty face. 'Now I move' with that the man stepped out of the shadows

Faye sat down on the park bench sobbing uncontrollably "Why is she here?" Faye drew her knees up and buried her face between them trying to stifle her sobs because she was drawing attention to herself.

Vicious sat down beside her and took her in his arms "Hey, why is my little angel crying?"

Faye knew it was Vicious but didn't even care at this point she just made her way into his lap clung to him tightly. Vicious smiled to himself at this. "What's wrong Faye?"

Faye sniffed and looked up at Vicious as her tears ran down her cheeks "Spike…" and with that one word she began to sob loudly again Vicious sighed and started stroking her hair 'this was easier than I thought!' he thought smugly to himself.

'What are you doing you idiot?' a voice inside Faye's head snapped 'I don't know! I just need to be held right now…it feels so right' she replied sniffing reassuring herself "This doesn't mean anything," Faye muttered under her breath.

Vicious stiffened "Excuse me?" Faye's eyes snapped open "Huh? What's that?" She asked innocently "You just said this doesn't mean anything!" Vicious snapped

"No I didn't!" 'Oh my god did I say that out loud?' Faye slapped herself mentally Vicious raised his eyebrow at this "Oh well then it must have been my imagination…Faye listen-"

Faye shook her head slightly "Vicious why are you being so nice to me?" Vicious frowned at being interrupted but answered anyway

"Faye I've made a serious mistake and now I'm afraid its cost me the most important thing in the whole wide world…you" Faye gasped slightly "Vicious."

Vicious forced some tears from his eyes (A/N: Shut up guyz! Lol) "Faye I am so sorry I hurt you I just had so much anger built up inside me…I just took it all out on you." Faye shook her head.

"Vicious…I don't understand…" Vicious looked into her green eyes "Then let me explain…Faye you left me hating me-" Faye interrupted once more "I didn't hate you!"

Vicious growled gently he was getting tired of her interrupting him. 'keep cool Vicious you can punish her once you gain her trust again' Faye heard his growl of annoyance and apologized gently

Vicious laughed and shook his head "Its alright…You did hate me, I saw it in your beautiful green eyes," Faye smiled gently,

"I was afraid Vicious…" Vicious nodded "Still, I never want you to be afraid of me again." Faye nodded and relaxed against him and placed her head on his chest closing her eyes "What I really want to ask you for Faye, is for you to forgive me and for your friendship"

Faye's eyes opened slowly "Really Vicious?" Vicious kissed the tip of her nose "Really Faye."

Spike entered the bebop and was greeted by Jet and Ed "Hey Spike." "lunk-head! HIIIII!!!" Spike nodded and walked over to the couch slowly "Did Faye come in yet?"

Jet looked up from the television and shook his head "Nope she didn't come home yet" Spike frowned "Jet she should have been home by now!" Jet looked "You don't think she had a run in with Vicious do you?"

Spike shot up "I knew I should have went after her! If that bastard hurt her…." His voice trailed off as the door opened and a very happy Faye stepped in.

Spike and Jet stood up "Faye!" they said at the same time. Faye met Spike eyes and glared at him making him wince visibly "Hey Jet!" She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. Which he returned just happy that Faye was safe.

Ed ran happily over to Faye and threw herself into her arms. Faye held her tightly for a minute and then let go "I'm going to take a shower."

And with that she left the room leaving Spike staring after her with puppy eyes.

Faye lay down on her bed and curled up in a little ball and thought about Spike, Vicious and Julia, and felt tears come into her eyes 'don't cry Faye, she's not worth your tears!' her inner voice soothed.

Spike stood in front of Faye's room and knocked gently, he heard her sniffing and felt a pain in his heart (I know it sounds like he's having a heart-attack!)

Faye stood up and walked over to her door opening it "What do you want?" she asked coldly and smiled inwardly when Spike flinched "Can we talk Faye?" Faye glared hatefully at Spike

"No!" she moved to shut the door but Spike prevented it from closing and pushed the door open throwing Faye off balance causing her to fall. Spike immediately was at her side trying to help her up.

Faye shoved Spike away "I'm so sorry Faye-" Faye shot up "Don't! I don't want to hear it!" She pushed past Spike and walked out of the room

"Faye! Listen to me!" Faye spun on Spike making him once again flinch "No you listen to me, you can't go around playing with peoples emotions like this!" Spike's eyes widened "I'm not playing with your emotions Faye just listen to me, please…"

Faye glared at him "Save it for your blonde whore Julia!" (Ouch!) low growl escaped Spike's lips and all he saw was red, he grabbed Faye and roughly slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever _talk about Julia like that ever again! 'cause if there's gonna be a slut then the slut is gonna be you!" Faye sobbed hysterically, and blindly shoved Spike away "Get off me!"

Faye ran out into the cool night, she knew where she would go…to the person who had hurt her the most…Vicious.

TBC

**A/N: Wow this one is pretty long! I couldn't help it I was on a role! This chapter turned out a lot better than I expected! YAY snaps for Jazzy! Everyone snaps their fingers **

**Faye: Why must the one I love the most betray me so?**

**Spike: Hey you had it coming…insulting my golden angel! **

**GeMaNgEl007: ooooh you mean your golden whore?**

**Faye: laughs so hard good one girl! slaps GeM five **

**Any ways R&R my loving fans! MWAAA!! **


	7. Friends & Everlasting Love

Torn In Between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again?….Ok fine! I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of these characters! There I said it!!

"**Don't you ever, _ever _talk about Julia like that ever again! 'cause if there's gonna be a slut then the slut is gonna be you!" Faye sobbed hysterically, and blindly shoved Spike away "Get off me!" Faye ran out into the cool night, she knew where she would go…to the person who had hurt her the most…Vicious.**

**WARNING: This chapter has rape in it…Just letting you guys know in advance! DON'T READ IF U FIND THIS OFFENSIVE!! **

_Chapter 4: Everlasting Love._

Faye blindly made her way over Vicious's front lawn and banged on his front door trying to control her body-shaking sobs. "Vicious.," She moaned, "Vicious please open the door!" The door flew open and Vicious stood there looking like he had just woken up.

"Faye…What's happened? Why are you so upset?" Clad only in a pair of silk lounge pants, Vicious gently pulled her into the house and into his arms.

Faye wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and sobbed loudly. "Spike hurt me!" She wailed. She felt him stiffen and sniffed "What the fuck did that green Q-tip do to you? He hit you?"

Faye shook her head and pulled back gently "He didn't do much to me physically he just grabbed me and threw me against the wall…but he betrayed me!" A sexy, angry low growl escaped his throat as he held her tightly as she sobbed.

Faye looked up into his beautiful (I have no idea what color they are) gray eyes and completely relaxed against him "I'm so glad we can over look our bad times and be friends Vicious,"

Vicious stiffened, "Faye surely you didn't really think that I just want you as a friend?" Faye looked up "Vicious you asked for my friendship!" Vicious chuckled his voice becoming dangerously low.

"I want you Faye, come back to me!" Faye shook her head and tried to push herself out of his strong arms 'Oh my god Faye, what did you get yourself into?!'

Faye gasped as Vicious claimed her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her sweet mouth. Faye grew frantic as he lifted her and carried her to his room slamming the door shut with his foot.

---------------Back at the Bebop---------------

"YOU DID WHAT!" Spike paced back and forth in front of a very angry Jet "It wasn't my fault Jet I got angry! The things she said about Julia-"

Jet stood up and grabbed Spike by the collar of his shirt "You bastard you are no longer with Julia! Julia is the past, Faye is the present, the future!"

Spike looked away "I know! Its just when I saw Julia today, the memories we had together just rushed forth, I didn't even think about Faye!"

Jet let go of Spike and sat down again "Who do you want, Spike?" Spike shook his head "I don't know!" Jet held a look of annoyance "Well you'd better pick, and stop playing with Faye's emotions."

Spike threw Jet his death glare "I'm not playing with anyone's emotions!" Jet frowned, "Yeah well, I'm starting to get worried about her, Its been almost 3 hours."

Spike sat down across from Jet and covered his face with his hands "I fucked up Jet," Jet nodded "Yes you did, I just hope you can fix this."

Jet crossed his arms and sat back on the couch "I'm worried about her too." Spike sighed. Jet stood up abruptly "Well lets go look for-"

The door opened and Faye walked in slowly, her face pale and emotionless. Spike stood up and walked over to her "Faye!" She walked past him and into the bathroom without a word.

Spike turned and looked at Jet "What was that?" Jet looked really worried and stood up and went to the bathroom knocking on the door softly "Faye?" No response "Faye what's wrong? What happened?" Silence.

Faye ignored Jet's worried questions and scrubbed her body with scalding hot water and soap trying to wash away the filthy feeling she had, the feel of his hands all over her body his mouth… everything. 'I can't believe I let this happen!'

Faye felt hot tears drop down her face "HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!!" She wailed falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands.

The door burst open and Jet threw back the curtains with Spike standing behind him staring over his shoulder at Faye who was crying hysterically (And very naked I should add!)

Jet quickly turned the shower off and draped a towel over her naked body covering her, Spike just stood there dumbfounded, "Faye…"

Jet scooped Faye up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and took her to her room.

Faye clung onto Jet tightly and sobbed into his shoulder as he gently lowered her down onto her bed she let go of him and turned on her side and curled up sniffing, trying to control her sobs.

"Alright Faye what's happened? Start talking 'cause we ain't gonna leave 'till you do!" Jet crossed his arms over his chest.

Spike who was leaning against the doorframe the whole time finally stepped into the room and sat down beside Faye and stroked her hair.

"Faye we're here for you and we want to know what's gotten you so upset, so we can take care of it for you…now tell us what's happened,"

Faye sat up her face now void of all emotion except for the bitterness it showed. "Vicious."

Spike and Jet stiffened. "Is that where you were?" Jet asked, Faye nodded stiffly Spike stood up abruptly and glared down at Faye, now very angry "Why the hell would you go to him, after all the shit he put you though?!"

Faye brought her knees up to her chest and just shook her head "I saw him earlier, after you betrayed me with…Julia, I was in the park crying my eyes out and he comforted me, he apologized and said he wanted to be friends…and I believed him…"

Faye broke down and started crying again Jet shook his head "Faye…What did he do?" Faye looked up at him tears making there way down her face bitter again "You really wanna know?"

Jet gently wiped the tears off her face and Spike made his way over to Faye again sitting next to her he pulled her into his arms "Tell us." Faye sighed and nodded, and began telling them about what happened when Vicious showed his true intentions.

Flashback

"_Vicious no! Please don't do this to me!" Vicious chuckled as he peeled her pants off her hips and smirked as she squirmed "Don't make this any harder than it has to be Faye!" he snatched her underwear off and smiled as she tried to clamp her legs shut "Alright Faye we'll worry about that part later!" Vicious worked his way up and snatched her shirt off over her head and tore off her bra now Faye was now completely naked and scared as hell! "Vicious please think about this-" She was cut off as He backhanded her "Shut the fuck up Faye I'm tired of listening to you now! Not a word out of you or I'll beat you unconscious!" Faye whimpered and pressed her lips together "Good girl" Vicious smiled. Faye squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Vicious's hands on her breast palming them and squeezing them and cried out as he lowered his mouth to them and started to tease her nipples with his tongue she gasped as he nipped them gently but kept her mouth shut. Vicious pulled back and smiled down at Faye "You'll enjoy this Faye, just relax," Faye felt tears stream down her face as she started crying Vicious ignored her cries as his member throbbed "Fuck being gentle!" Vicious slid his pants off and got in between Faye's legs which he easily separated and with a quick wink of an eye he thrust into her and savored her tightness Faye cried out at the sharp excruciating pain, believe it or not it was her first time. Faye couldn't believe this was how she would lose her innocence, she always wanted it to be special and gentle…and loving. Faye's eyes bugged out as Vicious increased his speed, his member ripping into her going deeper with each thrust until he reached her hymen and with a smirk on his face and one hard thrust he broke it Faye couldn't believe the pain she felt as blood trickled down her leg. She wasn't in bliss she was in hell! And she passed out._

End Flashback

Faye was trembling as she told the two men what happened to her Spike's heart was beating fast and it seemed Jet was having trouble breathing. Faye rested her head against Spike's chest and sighed "He raped you…" Spike's voice trailed off. Faye nodded.

Jet stood up and started pacing "This has gone way to far! I-I can't believe this happened to you!" Faye pulled away from Spike and looked at Jet "They don't call him Vicious for nothing"

Jet was obviously trying to control his anger because at that moment he felt killing someone, bashing a window breaking something anything.

"Faye," Spike moaned tightening his grip on Faye and burying his now tear streaked face in her hair "I'm so sorry! Its all my fault!" Faye said nothing she just lay in his arms and let him cry.

"Your damn right its your fault!" Jet spat angrily "If you hadn't played with her feeling this wouldn't have happened! You should question the love you claim to have for Faye you bastard!"

Jet sat down and covered his face with his hands "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Spike clenched his fist "Not alone your not!" Faye looked at her two men and felt a smile come on her face.

"How the hell can you be smiling at a time like this?" Jet asked incredulously Faye shook her head "It just really makes me feel good knowing you guys really care about me!"

Jet took sat down and took Faye into his arms "Faye your like my kid sister, I'll always be there for you and care about you!"

Spike smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "Yeah and I'm almost certain you'll be my wife so yeah I'll always love and protect you. this bastard is going down!" Faye smiled "That bastard took something precious of mine that I'll never be able to get back, so I'm taking him down too!"

Jet stood up pumping his fist in the air "Yeah! We'll bring that bastard to justice!" Faye laughed and stood up on the bed "No we'll bring him down to hell!" Spike jumped up "What the hell are we waiting for lets get him!"

Faye jumped off the bed letting her towel fall away from her beautiful toned body, Spike's eyes widened and Jet looked away Faye looked down and blushed a deep red "Oops." She muttered.

"Tell you what Faye, how about you get dressed and we'll wait for you out front?" Spike smirked, Faye returned the smirk "Good idea, now get the hell out of my room!" Jet and Spiked roared with laughter as the exited the room to wait out front.

Faye felt like her old self again yet some how re-born "Faye's got her mojo back!" She smirked as she put on her typical Faye Valentine outfit (you know the one she wears on the show.)

Faye put on her headband and shook her longer hair so it looked kinda wild "Vicious you don't know whats coming to ya!"

Faye entered the living room where Spike and Jet were stocking up on weapons. They looked up and couldn't control the smile that spread on their faces "Would you look at that Spike, we got our old Faye back!"

Faye threw on her red jacket flashing her guns as she did so. "Lets kick some ass boys," Jet and Spike looked at each other for a few seconds and then laughed "Hell Yeah!" they said at the same time.

Vicious sat on his couch smirking thinking about his wonderfully pleasurfull evening. He planned on doing what he did to Faye every night from now on until she was completely his again.

"Hmm, she's been very quiet, let me go make sure the bitch didn't go slit her wrist or something."

Vicious made his way to his room and unlocked the door and pushed it open and a growl escaped his throat when he found the room empty and the window open.

He smiled to himself when he saw three figures standing in front of his estate in a pretty arrogant pose.

Faye, Spike, and Jet stood outside of Vicious house getting their weapons ready Spike looked at Faye who was staring up into the window she escaped out of, and saw Vicious standing there looking out at them.

"There's that sick son-of-a-bitch right now!" Jet growled "You ok Faye?" Spike asked concerned, Faye let a dangerous smile creep on her face "Time to get vicious." The threesome advanced over Vicious's lawn, prepared for the ultimate final battle. This was it Vicious would die!

**GA007: Wow I really like this chapter! Its sad and disturbing at first but I really like how this turned out I was gonna throw in an attempt suicide scene but this chapter is dark enough if you ask me!**

**Vicious: No one asked you bitch!**

**Spike: -bops Vicious on the head- Shut up you bastard! **

**Faye: Hey I'm glad you didn't throw that in, I mean come on! Me slashing my wrist! I don't think so! **

**GA007: Of course Faye! That's exactly what I thought..**

**Vicious: -places arm around Faye's shoulders- Faye baby lets work things out--**

**Spike: -slams Vicious down on the ground and places foot on his chest- She's mine now!**

**Jet: -walks out of his room yawning- Hey guys what I miss?**

**GA007: Oh nothing Jetty-Jet the boys are just at it again! -laughs-**

**Jet: Again?!**

**Faye: -sighs- I'm out of here! Gem babe, call me when you post the next chapter**

**Vicious and Spike: Noooooo! Faye DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**GA007: Oh brother anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! Till next time.**

**Spike and crew: Hey R&R people, push the button below!**


	8. Finally Over

Torn In Between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

AN: Hello my wonderful fans! I'm so happy with all the wonderful reviews THANKY, THANKY! Listen this is the last chapter. -dodges rotten tomatoes- I want to post more fanfiction and well I cant do more than one at a time cuz well…I'm slow…anyway I hope you'll read my other fanfiction when its posted. Thank you all! –runs from angry mob– Oh and Merry Christmas everyone!!

Disclaimer: ACK I'M DONE WITH THIS!! I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of these characters, buuuut I do own the clothes on my back and my ham sandwich! Uhh well half a ham sandwich…DON'T SUE ME! –quietly leaves town–

"There's that sick son-of-a-bitch right now!" Jet growled "You ok Faye?" Spike asked concerned, Faye let a dangerous smile creep on her face "Time to get vicious." The threesome advanced over Vicious's lawn, prepared for the ultimate final battle. This was it Vicious would die!

Chapter 8: Finally over 

The trio made their way over to Vicious's front door and got their weapons ready "we're gonna bust his ass up!" Jet growled under his breath trying to be silent.

"He already knows we're here Jet, so there's no reason to be quiet," Spike rolled his eyes. Faye shuddered and took a deep breath "Hey guys I'm not gonna lie I'm scared, I mean this is Vicious…They call him that for a reason."

Spike pulled Faye into his arms for a quick hug and kissed her forehead "We will win this battle Faye so stop worrying!" Jet kicked the door open and looked around real quick with his gun poised in front of him. Faye and Spike ran inside alert and ready to pounce.

"Here's where you come in Faye," Faye looked at Jet with one eyebrow raised "Eh?" Spike spoke up "Well you've lived here for two whole years so you know were everything is, so lead the way baby," Faye nodded

"Fine…He's upstairs so lets go!" Faye bolted up the stairs with Spike and Jet hot on her trail.

Vicious sat down on the bed loading his gun, waiting for "his" woman and her men to come in the room "I'm ready for you this time Faye!"

The trio stopped in front of Vicious room and leaned against the wall. Faye reached out and opened the door and gasped as she got introduced to the face of Vicious's gun.

"Just can't stay away can you Faye?" Faye backed into Spike who had his gun pointed at Vicious's face. "Tell me, why are you two here?" Vicious nodded at Spike and Jet.

"Because you've taken things too far!" Jet gently pushed Faye to the side and stood next to Spike with his gun also pointed towards his face. "Look at this Vicious, your out numbered!" Faye smirked "Even if you shoot me and Spike, Jet will take you out or vice versa!"

Vicious frowned 'Damn I didn't think of that' then a thought crossed his mind "Oh well then I guess I'll have to take Spike and Jet out then huh Faye dear?"

Faye shook her head hooted softly "Maybe you didn't hear me Vicious, if you shoot them then I'll take you out," Vicious threw his head back and laughed "Oh Faye please!"

Faye frowned "What?" Vicious brought his laugh down to a chuckle "Faye do you actually think you have the guts to shoot me?" Spike looked at Faye and frowned "Faye?"

Faye shook her head and let an evil smirk spread across her face "Maybe a month ago I wouldn't have been able to shoot you, but Vicious after what you did to me I'd pay just to get the chance to bust a cap in your ass!"

Vicious frowned "After what I did to you?" Faye trembled a little remembering what jumped off only a few hours ago "Focus Faye!" Jet nudged Faye a little.

Faye gave a nod and looked at Vicious again "What you _did _to me in this bedroom a few hours ago" Vicious smiled "Oh that's what I thought you meant" Faye growled low in her throat "Your sick!"

Vicious faked a pout "Oh really? What me and you did was…Magical Faye, not horrible, your hurting my feelings"

"Enough!" Spike shouted and pulled the trigger and shot Vicious in his knee-cap "Shit!" Vicious screamed crumpling to the ground dropping his gun.

"Oh that shit hurts!" Jet kicked Vicious over so he was laying on his back "Your gonna get it now you sick bastard!" Jet pointed his gun at Vicious's face and cocked it back "I'm gonna enjoy this,"

"Jet stop!" Jet pulled back and looked at Faye "Whats wrong with you Faye?"

Faye sighed "I don't know, I just can't see him die, not like this anyway." Vicious who had his eyes shut released his breath "You'd give me another chance Faye?"

Faye glared hatefully at Vicious "Not at my love or friendship, I hate you Vicious and there is nothing you can do to change that!" Spike looked over at Faye and saw a stray tear make its way down her face.

"Lets just leave you guys," Spike walked over to Faye and kissed her gently "I don't agree with you not letting us kill him but I understand Faye." Faye smiled "Thank you Spike."

Faye turned and was about to walk out the room when she heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"NO FAYE!!" Faye looked down and saw blood pouring out of a small hole through her stomach and fell to her knees and choked up some blood.

Tears fell from Vicious's eyes as he watched Faye fall to the ground. Jet and Spike pointed their guns at him "You…Shot…Her…Y-you b-bastard!" Vicious smiled through his tears,

"If I can't have her love then nobody can"

Spike saw red as those words came out of Vicious's mouth Jet cocked his gun as Spike did and at the same exact time pulled the trigger shooting Vicious full of holes.

Spike kept shooting until he ran out of bullets and let Jet pull him away, and ran to Faye who was unconscious lying in a pool of her own blood.

Faye found herself lying in a freezing dark room on a cold concrete floor "Where am I?" Shivering she sat up and drew her legs to her chest "Brrr I'm so cold!" Faye looked around and gasped when she saw a bright warm light.

Faye jumped up and started to run towards it but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a voice.

'Faye no don't die on me! Please stay with me FAYE!!' Faye looked around frantically "Spike?" 'Faye come on now pull through buddy!' "Jet?" Faye whipped around gasping for breath. "It'll be alright child, its gonna all work out, but no matter what don't go into that light."

Faye whipped around and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her "Where did you come from?" The woman smiled and placed her hand on Faye's shoulder "You are still needed dear child"

Faye scoped out the woman's face she was gorgeous! Her beautiful wavy golden hair reached her waist, and shone like spun gold in the light, but her face…She looked almost like Julia.

"Who are you?" Faye asked "Who I am is not important child just listen to me and you'll be alright." Faye nodded "But I'm so cold why can't I step into the light?"

The beautiful woman smiled and placed her warm soft hand against her face "Because, Faye right now you are nowhere, you are in a place between your world and my world. Heaven,"

Faye gasped "Wait you mean-" the woman knitted her eyebrows together "You don't remember do you?" Faye frowned "Remember what?"

The woman sighed "Faye you were shot…Vicious shot you-" Faye fell to her knees as everything that happened flashed before her eyes "I remember…OH NO SPIKE!" The woman smiled,

"Its alright child your friends are just fine…but I'm afraid its to late for Vicious." Faye looked away "I don't care!" The woman just shook her head "I'll let you and your friends figure everything out." And with that Faye blacked out.

Faye opened her eyes squinted. She was in a very bright room and the light was hurting her eyes. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She groaned and lay back down,

"Easy Faye," Faye's green eyes met a pair of shiny brown ones "Spike?" Spike let out his breath slowly and gathered her into his arms "I was so scared Faye!" Faye pulled back and and smiled "You? The great Spike Speigle scared?"

Spike tried to smile but his face crumpled and he buried his face in the nook of her neck and started crying "Faye I thought you were dead!"

Faye sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and started stroking his hair. "Spike its alright I would never leave you," Spike sniffed and nodded, pulling back sharply "I'm sorry I won't do that again."

Faye rolled her eyes "Oh brother! Spike its ok to cry sometimes you know! Don't be such a macho man!" Spike finally put a smile on his face "Yeah you've done enough crying for the both of us huh?"

Faye smiled sadly "I don't mind crying…If I'm with you when I'm doing it…" Spike lost his smile quickly and nodded "That's how it should be baby"

Faye nodded slowly "I came close to walking into the light…" Spike didn't quite understand so he just nodded "Yeah I was afraid you were gonna leave me." Faye shook her head "Never!"

Spike smiled "So I guess I'm stuck with you for now huh?" Faye looked into his eyes "No." Spike frowned, "No?" Faye looked away "Not for now Spike…Forever."

Spike brought his lips close to hers and let a sexy smile spread across his face, "Forever." He whispered before bringing his lips down onto hers.

Jet leaned against the doorframe watching the two love birds with a smile on his face 'Now we can all live in peace…Its finally over.' And with that happy thought he turned around and walked away.

**GA007: Aww that was soo sweet a happy ending!**

**Spike: Did I have to cry? I mean come on that was so sappy!**

**Vicious: Did I really have to die? THAT'S JUST WRONG! I want my lawyer!**

**GA007: Hey! Hey, hey, hey HEY! This is my story and I wanted you to cry and I wanted you to die SO DEAL WITH IT! Hey I rhymed COOL!**

**Faye: 'Sides you were a real bastard Vicious, so you had to go.**

**Vicious: Faye we can still be together-**

**Spike: What did I say, you ass-nugget SHE'S MINE! –bops vicious on the head-**

**Vicious: ….. **

**v**

**Jet: -walks out of kitchen eating a ham sandwich- what I miss?**

**GA007: AHHHH THAT'S MY SANDWICH!! **

**Jet: -scratches the back of his head- no wonder it was half eaten,**

**GA007: Now I don't own anything but the clothes on my back! –starts bawling like a baby-**

**Faye and Spike: -walks over to GA007- Its ok just hope no one will sue you.**

**GA007: -- gee thinks for the comfort**

**Faye and Spike: Your welcome! **

**Vicious: -sits up rubbing the back of his head- what's happening now?**

**GA007 and crew: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!**

**Vicious: -grumbling walks into his room and slams the door-**

**GA007: Well how do you guys like the last chapter? Should I put an _Epilogue_? R&R and tell me k? MWAA **

**GA007 and crew…including Vicious: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good-night!**


	9. Epilogue

Torn In between _A Cowboy Bebop Fic_

**AN: Ok so I've decided to put up an Epilogue I think we're all happy now eh? Oh great the angry mob is back! Oh well there's just no pleasing some people! –grabs an empty suitcase and runs away-**

Disclaimer: I don't own CB so don't sue me! I no longer own my lovely ham sandwich thanks to some people I don't care to mention right now YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Chapter 9: Epilogue  
Two years have passed since Vicious died and things couldn't be better. Faye and Spike were happily married with a one-year-old baby girl named Dina and another little one on the way,  
and Jet was engaged to be married to a lovely woman named Katrina Lockheart who would soon be Katrina Black. And as for Julia…Well she was never seen again. Kinda makes you wonder huh?  
Faye sat curled up on her daybed staring out her window watching the beautiful sunset "How did I ever become so lucky?" Faye sighed as the pink, purple and peach colored clouds meshed together and smiled as she heard her daughter coo.  
She looked over at her bed where Dina was resting, and chuckled as Dina sat up and smiled her gummy smile at her mother "Ma..ma. Up, up!" Faye smiled and walked over to her daughter lifting her up into her arms.  
"Did you sleep well baby?" Dina looked at her mother with big wide eyes and grabbed a fist full of Faye's hair "Ow Dina no! Mommy's hair is not to be pulled sweetie!" Faye frowned slightly put quickly smiled again as her daughter giggled.  
"You hungry baby?" Dina grabbed Faye's nose and blew a spit bubble Faye sighed and laughed gently "You want some banana?" Dina squealed clapped her chubby hands "Nanana!" Faye laughed heartily "Ok Dina "nanana" it is!"  
Faye went downstairs into the kitchen and placed Dina in her highchair, who watched with interest as Faye peeled a ripe banana and smashed some in bowl "Here you go sweetie some nanana!"  
Faye giggled at her new word for banana and watched as Dina took a handful of mush banana and licked it off her hand.  
"Where are my two beautiful women?" Dina stopped mashing banana in her bowl and squealed in delight as Spike poked his head in the doorway of the kitchen Faye jumped into Spikes arms with such enthusiasm he had to chuckle.  
"Easy now Faye no rough housing with Spiky Jr. on the way!" He playfully scolded Faye frowned as Spike went over to Dina and lifted her into his arms "And how's my little angel with…. Smashed goo on her face?"  
Faye crossed her arms over her chest "How do you know Its gonna be a boy?" Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at Faye "What's this stuff on her face?" Faye giggled "Its nanana." Spike tilted his head to the side "whaaa?"  
Faye chuckled "That's me and Dina's word for banana, and you didn't answer my question, how do you know it's gonna be a boy" Spike smirked "Because, Faye I need a son I can't live with three women!"  
Spike smiled as Faye giggled and went over to her to give her a kiss but ended up kissing Dina's hand for she put it in between their mouths "Goober dada." Dina giggled Faye gently touched her big six-month-old belly  
"I feel like a buffalo," Faye moaned "Its all your fault Spike" She wagged her finger in his face "You look beautiful" Spike grinned grabbing her finger and kissing the tip. Dina kissed Spike face leaving baby drool on his cheek.  
Spike's eye twitched as Faye laughed taking Dina away so he could wipe away the none disgusting completely adorable baby drool off his face.  
"Hey family!" They heard Jet enter their house and walked into the living-room where Jet stood with his fiancée "Faye you look adorable!" Katrina walked over to Faye and kissed her on the cheek "I look fat!" Jet snickered "Nonsense Faye you look lovely!"  
Faye relaxed "Thank you Jet," Spike frowned "Hey I tell you your beautiful everyday!" Katrina walked over to Spike and took Dina from his arms  
"Well you have to tell her that Spike you're her hubby, right Dina?" Dina wrapped her chubby arms around Katrina's neck and left one of her sloppy wet kisses on her cheek,  
"Aww baby drool! Now ain't cute." Jet chuckled pulling Faye in for a hug then placing his hands on her belly "Wow just think in another 3 months you'll have another little one around."  
Faye sighed and smiled "Cant wait as soon as I drop this load I'm going straight to the gym!" Katrina looked over at Faye "Oh please Faye you still look great!" Faye rolled her eyes "Thanks Kay"  
"Hey what do you guys say tomorrow we go have a pick-nick in the park?" Spike spoke up Faye's eyes lit up "A pick-nick? Sounds great I hear tomorrow is supposed to be beautiful out!"  
Jet nodded "So its settled a pick-nick tomorrow! Say have anyone of you guys heard from Ed lately?" Faye looked away guiltily "Faye?" Spike and Jet pounced when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
Faye quickly went to the door and opened it and gasped at the beauty that stood in front of her.  
"Faye-Faye!" a 15 year old Ed wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Wow oh my god you look beautiful Ed!" The once scrawny ditzy teen smiled and slowly turned around for Faye,  
she no longer wore her hair short it now reached her waist and she had developed like most 15 year old girls her womanly shape and the breezy summer dress she wore showed it all off! "You look adorable Faye! I never thought I'd see you all pregnant with a big belly!"  
Ed rubbed her stomach gently but was looking over Faye's shoulder with a big grin on her face at Spike and Jet who stood there with there mouths open "LUNKHEAD and Jet!" Laughing Faye stepped to the side and let Ed run over to the two men and squeeze the life out of them  
"Wow could it really be…Our little Ed looking all grown-up?" Ed rolled her eyes "Yeah its me, its so good to see you guys again!" Jet pulled Katrina into his arms "Ed this is my fiancée Katrina"  
Ed smiled sweetly and shook the woman's hand "Nice to meet ya!" Katrina smiled and nodded "Likewise dear," Ed quickly fixed her eyes on Dina  
"And this must be Dina!" Katrina handed Dina over to Ed who eagerly took her into her arms "She's beautiful…she has your eyes Spike." Spike blushed and muttered a thank you.  
They all talked and caught up on all the years that passed, having a good time and Spike invited Ed to join them on their pick-nick who of course agreed! They all talked until late having a good time.  
-----------------Pick-nick at the park--------------------  
Faye sat in Spike arms nibbling on a sandwich as Spike and Jet laughed and made jokes, Dina was crawling all over the park with Ed and Katrina hot on her trail.  
It was truly beautiful out as the sun set, Faye felt completely at peace. She felt Spikes hands on her belly gently stroking it as she relaxed in his arms "Did you have fun today love?"  
Faye smiled "Yes today was so peaceful," Jet smiled as he watched the two obviously in love couple whispering to each other 'Faye's been through a lot' Jet thought  
'but with Spike she will easily overcome the pain and heartache that she endured' Spike stretched and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and smiled 'Life doesn't get any better than this' he thought happily.  
The End 

**GA007: -sniff- that…was…beautiful!**

**Spike: -takes Faye into his arms- we have everything thing we could ever want love,**

**Faye: Yes I know a beautiful baby girl another little darling on the way, friends…each other.**

**GA007: -watches the couple with envy- why can't I find my Romeo?**

**Jet: -pats GA007 on the back- Your only 14 kid, you'll have your Romeo all in good time!**

**GA007: -glares at Jet- I'm still mad at you for eating my sandwich!**

**Jet: OH BROTHER, HERE! –makes GA another ham sandwich with the works-**

**GA007: Yay! Now I own a whole sandwich –jumps in Jets arms- THANKY JET!**

**Jet: -starts to stutter- uhhh y-yeah your w-welcome… I have a fiancee! **

**GA007: -bops Jet on the head- ewww like I'm interested in youuu!**

**Jet: -turns beet red- my bad!**

**GA007: -stares at Spike and Faye who are locked in a passionate embrace and sighs-**

**Jet: -rolls his eyes- women!**

**GA007: Anyway that was the final last chapter and I hope you all liked my story thank you all and LUV YA! Look for my new story A New Love Its a Inuyasha fic, thanxs!**


End file.
